


Taking Care Of Dad

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Alec Hardy Whump, Alec being a parent, Alec/Fred fluff, F/M, Fred just wants to comfort Dad, Sick Alec, Sleepy Cuddles, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Alec is still sick from playing in the rain. So when he finally agrees to stay home for the first time in a very long time, Fred just wants to take care of his Dad.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Ellie Miller
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	Taking Care Of Dad

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation from my previous story, A Very Rainy Date Night (https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488719) 
> 
> So maybe if you haven't checked that out, might need to, to get the correct context for this story. 
> 
> Either way, hope you enjoy it. Kudos, comments and feedback are all appreciated.

Ellie woke up that morning, to the sound of Alec coughing. Bolting up straight away thinking Alec was having another one of his episodes, she rubbed his back softly as his coughing finally began to subside. “Alec, love. Are you alright?”

It hadn’t been another episode, he just seemed to be still sick from his playing in the rain fiasco a few days ago. “I’m fine!” he said before coughing again and blowing his nose quickly.

“You don’t sound very good. Are you still sick from all that playing in the rain?” Ellie said as she handed over the glass of water from her side table to him.

He took a long sip from the glass, “Seems like it.”

“Maybe you should stay home today.” Ellie suggested.

“I could do, but won’t you need me down at the station?” Alec didn’t really want to take the day off, but Ellie was right as usual, he was feeling pretty crap.

“No, Alec. I am pretty sure they would all appreciate you staying home for a change. How long has it been since you’ve had a day off?”

“Never.” He said softly, before sneezing loudly.

She handed him another tissue. He was just blowing his nose again, when their bedroom door opened and Fred came running in, demanding to be picked up and up onto the bed. Ellie obeyed and picked their son up, depositing him between her and Alec.

“Guess what, Fred? Dad is staying home with you today.” Ellie said softly to the little boy.

“Why?” Fred said confused.

“Dad’s sick, little love. So, he will be staying home with you instead of Aunty Lucy.” Ellie replied.

Fred seemed happy with that, so Ellie leaned over and kissed Alec’s cheek. “I am going to get in the shower.”

When Ellie got out of the shower, Alec and Fred were happily lying in bed watching cartoons on the television. “Have a good day you two.” She said softly kissing her two men before heading out the door to go to work.

Later that day, after Alec had finally gotten out of bed, showered, made Fred’s breakfast and then Tom’s lunch and sent him off to school all he wanted was to sleep, he felt exhausted but he was still caring for a young boy so he kept himself busy cleaning the house so he wouldn’t fall asleep.

It was after he cleaned up the mess from giving Fred lunch, that he was sprawled across the couch. He felt worse, as he coughed and moaned as he felt his entire body aching. Fred came into the room and he looked up at Alec with sad, wide and worried eyes.

Alec smiled weakly at little Fred, sitting up, going to reassure his little boy that he will be alright. “I’ll be…” he cuts himself off with a violent coughing fit.

Fred felt scared as he watched Alec cough and gasp to try and catch his breath, and while trying to wonder what he could possibly do to help his Dad, he rushed out the room.

Alec finally falls back onto the couch, a pained grimace on his face as he stares up at the ceiling, wishing his chest would stop hurting and a way he could reassure wee Fred. After a few moments, he heard little footsteps approaching the living room, and he glanced over. Fred is holding one of Alec’s jumpers in his little hands, and a pair of mittens Ellie had bought him last winter, and one of his scarfs was around Fred’s neck. Fred walked up to the couch and attempted to climb up. With very little strength, Alec sat up again, and helped Fred up onto the couch before slouching back slightly again. Fred scooched up closer to Alec, and handed him the jumper, before reaching up to his neck, and pulling the scarf from his neck and wrapping it around Alec’s neck instead.

“Better, Daddy?” he said softly, knowing to be quiet because Daddy’s head hurt.

Alec nodded and laid back down after coughing violently once again. Once Alec had stopped coughing, he placed his hand on his chest trying to ease the pain. Fred eased closer to his dad, snuggling himself into Alec’s side. Alec remembered just then that it was just about time for Fred’s afternoon nap. Just as he had remembered that, Fred smiled at him and closed his eyes. Alec smiled down at the sight of his son resting on his chest, before he started to feel tired himself and closed his own eyes, not long after drifting off to sleep.

When Tom got home from school that afternoon, Alec and Fred still remained asleep on the couch. He smiled and quietly grabbed a snack from the kitchen and headed up to his room, he just hoped by the time his Mum got home, she could see the cute view of two of her favourite boys sleeping.

Later that evening, as soon as Tom heard his mum’s car pull into the driveway, he jumped up from his bed and rushed to the door. As soon as Ellie opened the door, she was met with Tom’s finger shushing her. “Tom, what’s going on?” she whispered.

“Come and take a look at this.” He whispered in return, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the living room.

She didn’t know if she should be worried, but when Tom stopped her in the doorway of the living room, she understood why she needed to be quiet. There laid Fred, in the crevice of Alec’s chest, and Alec lying on his side, his arm protectively draped over Fred. Ellie is starting to think she likes it that Alec is sick. She likes it that he’s so cute and needy.

Ellie snapped a picture on her phone very quietly so she wouldn’t wake them, before she headed into the kitchen.

“Should I wake them Mum?” Tom asked, following her into the kitchen.

“No. Alec needs to rest, he’s sick, and Fred is probably good comfort for your Dad at the moment.”

Leaving Alec and Fred to rest, Ellie and Tom set to making dinner, very, very quietly.


End file.
